


honeysuckle & chai

by sunshineandthunderstorms (Chill_with_Penguins)



Series: a bouquet of weeds [3]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: (there shouldn't be much tho this is mostly my boring life), Multi, Original Poetry - Freeform, each work in this series is part of the same "book of poems", just with a different theme, tags to be added as anything triggering pops up, this will be slowly added to over time, thus the few tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chill_with_Penguins/pseuds/sunshineandthunderstorms
Summary: a place for the things that don't fit anywhere else (because just because you don't fit anywhere else doesn't mean you aren't loved, valid, and worthy of being seen and/or mocked by random strangers on the internet just like all the other poems)
Series: a bouquet of weeds [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033836





	honeysuckle & chai

**Author's Note:**

> Written... several years ago? because I never know what to write in the "this book belongs to" box

a girl with freckles

a girl who loves her sisters

a girl who listens to thunder and smiles

a girl who only cries at night

a girl who always uses a wooden spoon for pasta

and a chopstick for ramen noodles

a girl with cold in her bones

a girl with warm in her heart

a girl who dreams

a girl who plays video games for hours

a girl who would rip the world apart, if it meant protecting the people she loves

a girl with a mind like a back road, potholes and all

a girl who pretends she knows everything

a girl with a slight overbite

a girl who never wears dresses

unless she's home alone

a girl who hates fighting

a girl who would fight, if necessary

a girl who has irrational fears 

(of band-aids & spiders & ladders)

a girl who draws on her skin in sharpie

a girl who knows the importance of family

a girl who knows the importance of choice

a girl who knows that sometimes, those are the same thing

a girl who eats tomato soup in the corner booth

a girl who's a little afraid, most of the time

a girl who tells stories

a girl who rambles like she's caffeinated to anyone who will listen

a girl who carves out a home

anywhere her friends are

a girl who tries to hold hope like helium between her fingers

a girl who hates precalculus

a girl who thinks if we all just bothered to look once and awhile

we might notice how beautiful it all is


End file.
